


That’s…My Kid?

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [57]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Sappy Derek Hale, Secret Children, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: When Isaac crashes date night with Derek, your beloved Sourwolf makes a shocking discovery.





	That’s…My Kid?

“Come on, Derek! Hurry up!”

He rushed around, grabbing his jacket and quickly pulling his socks on, when the door to the loft slid open.

You both looked up, Isaac glancing between the two of you awkwardly.

“Uh…y/n said I could hang out here while you guys went out”.

You elbowed Derek when he didn’t say anything, making him sigh and nod, knowing you weren’t just gonna let Isaac sit outside all day.

“Fine. But once we’re back, you’re gone”, he stated, quickly rushing out so he wouldn’t have to be chastised by you.

You shook your head, going over to Isaac and handing him the keys to the loft.

“If we come back too late, just lock up and leave. Or you can stay if you want. I’ll take care of Derek”, you assured, ruffling his hair lightly, not really caring that he was a grown ass teenager.

You’d come to be fairly attached to Isaac, and you loved spending time with him. And while Derek wasn’t so pleased that he was constantly around, you’d made sure Derek would at least be civil.

“Thanks, y/n”.

“You’re welcome, sweetie”.

“Do you really have to go back tomorrow?”

You sighed, snuggling into Derek’s arms as he held you tight, both of you swaying side to side.

“Yup. I have a pack to take care of-I can’t stay here forever”.

He placed a soft kiss in your hair, inhaling your scent and smiling to himself.

“I know-just wish we had a little longer”.

You smirked to yourself, nuzzling your face into his chest and closing your eyes at the warmth of him.

“I’ll be back in a week. You’ll manage”.

You had no idea how it happened, but it seemed you’d managed to make the infamous Sourwolf fall in love with you. And he was a giant sap.

But that just made you love him even more. The hidden side that he’d never shown anyone was the sweetest, most adorable man to ever exist.

You just wished you didn’t have an entire pack waiting for you to come back home.

“I know-but it’s so long. How about we go back to mine? Make the most of the time we have left?” he asked, pressing his already hardening cock against you.

“As much as I’d love that-Isaac’s there. And I think we should just let him stay tonight”.

The pissed expression on Derek’s face didn’t escape you.

It wasn’t that he hated Isaac. He just hated how attached you two were. 

It made no sense for you to get that close to someone else’s beta. Especially not his. But Derek knew better than to come between the two of you.

“Fine-but he stays in his room. I want some alone time with you-even if all we can do is watch a movie”.

You nodded, kissing him appreciatively and letting him lead you back to the car.

What was meant to be a night with you and a movie had somehow turned into a movie with Isaac sat on the couch, munching away at the popcorn and laughing a little too loud.

Derek tried his best to glare at him, but Isaac was too focused on the movie, not paying any attention to his surroundings.

“I need to pee”, you muttered, shrugging Derek’s arm off your shoulder and getting up suddenly.

“Run out of popcorn”.

Isaac stood at the same time as you, both of you walking past Derek as your scents hit him.

And as soon as they did, he winced, the usual scent he was so infatuated now twice as concentrated.

He stared after the two of you, wondering why the hell Isaac practically had the exact same scent as you.

And that was when it clicked, Derek’s eyes widening in realization.

“Y/n! Come here!” Derek whispered.

You gave him a look, but went over anyway, not sure why he was being so secretive and weird.

“Sup?”

“I…I need to ask you something”, he mumbled, suddenly feeling nervous about having this conversation.

“Ok…go ahead”.

“I-have you ever…do you have a little brother?”

“Uh-no…why?” you asked, slightly taken aback by the unexpected question.

He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning down and staring right at Isaac.

“I think…I think Isaac might be your brother”.

“What?” you whispered, glancing back at Isaac and then to Derek, not sure why or how he’d come to that conclusion.

You grabbed his arm, pulling him back into the kitchen and peeking out every few seconds, making sure Isaac wasn’t listening in.

“Why the hell would you say that?!” you yelled, smacking his arm lightly.

“He just…he smells like you”.

“Yea-cos we’ve been sat together for hours. Of course my scent rubbed off on him”, you hissed.

Derek shook his head, knowing that wasn’t it.

“I’ve been a werewolf longer than you, y/n. And I can tell the difference between a scent on someone’s clothes, and their natural scent. And he smells exactly like you. That only happens with family”, he informed you, absolutely sure that he’d have to be a close blood relative for you to share scents that similar.

“I…are you sure?”

He nodded, noticing the sudden rise in your heart rate, and the way you seemed to let off nervousness, relief and fear all at once.

“What is it, y/n?”

You swallowed thickly, staring into Derek’s eyes with worry.

“I…I think he’s my son”.


End file.
